


Denial

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Also my interpretation of what to do with the word 'denial' might be a bit off, But I like to pretend what I wrote was smart, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, So I'm going with this anyway, This was meant to be angsty but then it didn't turn out as angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #13: Denial</p><p>In which Loki refuses to let Tony go so easily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cranky because my teacher is an awful person who treats her students like crap. So I wanted to get it out by making this really angsty. And then I wrote this and it's not what I wanted but Loki does as he wants I suppose and I hope you like it anyway.

He’s supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer in all of the nine realms – greater than anybody who ever lived. He’s a natural shapeshifter, he’s gotten him and his surroundings into trouble more times than he can count and always gotten them out again. He’s the master of magic and the god of mischief and manipulation.

So why’s he falling short now?

The golden apples would have been an ideal solution. Unfortunately, Thor’s the favourite and if even he cannot get Odin’s permission to keep his lover alive, how should Loki hope to achieve the same?

He knows the solution to that too. He steals the apples, simple as that.

But stealing the apples’s a complicated task – not impossible, not for Loki, but there’s so much to consider, especially about the aftermath.

Asgard will be off limits and nowhere’ll be safe. They might have to live on the run. The supply won’t be unlimited and thus he’ll lose Tony in the end anyway. He cannot be sure Tony’ll make it if he brings him to whichever realm he fancies, because Loki may be perfectly equipped for the cold of Jotunheim but Tony certainly isn’t.

It’s not something he’s been speaking of, but he plots and plans in secret. It’s risky, riskier than anything he’s done before (that includes the Manhattan incident because that had looked an easy win and the punishment had been laughable) because this will mess with everything he knows.

But he’ll succeed. In the end, he’ll succeed.


End file.
